Who I Am
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: Gilbert laughed as he chased after the birds. Toris watched from the small window in their house. Gilbert had developed a attitude about being the best, which probably sprung from Toris always praising him, and was always trying to prove it.


_Where am I? _His eyes fluttered opened. His surroundings were beautiful: lights shining through the leaves casting green shadows on his face and flowers stood out against the grass. _Who am I? _He had a faint idea about the answers to both questions but they were unclear.

Suddenly the light shining on him was blocked and he saw a silhouette. It turned out to be a boy. His hair was shoulder-length and brown, his skin slightly tanned, and his eyes a bright green. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The small boy made a noise. "I guess you can't speak, huh," The older boy smiled. The other sat up, his hair reflected the sunlight because of its silver colour. "Your hair is very pretty," He laughed.

"Nein," The silver haired boy stated. The brunette smiled even more.

"So you can talk just not a lot," He stated. "You can call me Toris. Your name is?" The boy shrugged. "You don't have one?"

"Gilbert," The silverette stated. Toris helped Gilbert up.

"Well, Gilbert, lets get you cleaned up. Then I can get you fed and you can go to sleep!" Toris picked the small child up because the trek back to his house didn't take long but was rough.

After a proper meal and a slight interrogation Toris handed Gilbert some clothes. The boy took them and stared Toris. "You put them on to sleep in," He instructed. Gilbert stared. "Do you need help?" The boy looked down and nodded. Toris laughed and helped Gilbert in and out of his clothes. He then lifted the boy onto his bed and laid down beside him.

"Nacht, Toris" Gilbert muttered before drifting off.

"Night, Gilbert." Toris smiled and hugged the younger boy to his chest. The temperature dropped at night and he didn't want the boy to get cold. After all he finally had a brother and he would fight to keep him safe.

~X~

Gilbert laughed as he chased after the birds. Toris watched from the small window in his house as he made them some lunch. They were both still young but the height gape was slowly closing. The smaller boy had been growing rapidly and now came up to about Toris' chest.

He had developed a attitude about being the best, which probably sprung from Toris always praising him, and was always trying to prove it. At this moment, he was chasing the birds for dinner. He had one so he needed one more for each to eat properly. He suddenly cheered and held up two birds. "I got them, Toris! I'm awesome!" He cried out. Toris laughed and praised Gilbert. He ran to the window and handed his brother the birds.

Toris went into the other room to get something for Gilbert to drink but when he came back it was silent. Toris looked around the field in front of his house: the boy was no where. He searched for hours. Eventually he came home to see his house ransacked with most things destroyed. A quick search proved that everything valuable was still there. Weapons, clothes, and a few writings were still in his room but Gilbert's room was different.

His room remained untouched. Everything was still in its place. Toris sat down on Gilbert's bed. "I didn't protect you," He thought holding one of the boy's dresses from when he had first arrived.

~X~

"Boy, wake up," Someone instructed. Gilbert rolled over in his sleep.

"Toris, its early! Let me sleep," He groaned. He was suddenly pulled off the bed he was sleeping in and his head hit the floor. "What was that for?"

"You need to wake up," The voice instructed again. Gilbert looked at him. He definitely was Toris. He was tall, blonde, and had ice-cold, blue eyes.

"Who are? Why aren't I with Toris?" Gilbert asked. "Did you hurt him?"

"Nein, I did not harm him," The man stated coldly. "My name is Adalric, I'm your father."

Gilbert stared at the guy and laughed, "Are you joking? That is funny!" He was hit over the head with a scabbard. "Oww!" Gilbert grabbed his head.

"I don't 'joke'," Adalric growled. "Stand up. You have training to do." He walked out of the room. For some reason, Gilbert followed him.

For the longest time, Gilbert's days consisted of training with other boys who Gilbert found out were his brothers. At first Adalric taught them but eventually stopped when he became sick. The boys fought everyday, never stopping except when one got seriously hurt then they would take him to their father who would bandage that boy and send the others back to training. Each boy had had this happen to them at least once. Everyone except, Gilbert, who was the youngest.

Gilbert loved fighting. More than that; he was good at it. It eventually took over most of his mind and he forgot what wasn't required to fight and/or live. The memories of living with Toris faded from his mind and it became a feeling of déjà vu when he saw someone who looked like him.

~X~

Adalric left and he never came back. They later found out he had died shortly after Romulus. Gilbert and the others split up and war became a weekly occurrence for them. Most had become injured and a small truce was called. It was only supposed to last a month so Prussia knew that he had to stay strong or his brothers would take over.

Then, one day while Prussia was resting he was taken in by a kind man. He took Gilbert with him to the biggest house he had have ever seen and taught him about God. The boy was fascinated. Everything made since once he learned about God, his son Jesus and the miracles he preformed.

The man, who told Gilbert to call him Jon, instructed Gilbert to use his talent for fighting in the name of God. Gilbert was more than happy to. In Jon's house, which turned out to be a church, Gilbert was renamed and cleansed of the sins he had committed before his life in the Teutonic Order.

~X~

"_Fighting as a Knight is so much fun_!" Gilbert thought one day as he walking down the road. His white uniform and silver hair were stained with red from a recent battle but he was smiling. He ran into someone and both were knocked to the ground. "Watch it!" He yelled.

The person sat up and Gilbert recognized him as someone he had fought. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" He apologized quickly. His green eyes met Gilbert's red. "Oh, its you."

"Same to you," Gilbert glared but helped the teen up. "Sorry for knocking you over."

"Apology accepted," The green eyed teen smiled. Gilbert continued walking on while the other just stood there, shaking.

He knew the blood on Gilbert's uniform was that of his people but that didn't bother him as much as it should have. The fact that Gilbert, who he had found and raised until he was taken away, had not recognized him. "What did they do to you?" Toris asked. He hugged himself and ignored the tears.

~X~

Gilbert ground his teeth together as Ivan brought him back to his house. "_This is saving West, this is saving West,_" He chanted to himself.

"Toris, Raivis, Eduard, I'm home!" Ivan called out as he entered his house. "And I have a new friend!"

The Baltics came running down the steps. Each stopped when they saw the battered ex-nation with Ivan's hand on his shoulder. Toris' blood ran cold when he saw the blood on Gilbert's face and clothes. "Hey, everyone! My name is Gilbert," Gilbert said a smile on his face. "_At least I won't be the only one with this maniac._"

Ivan laughed, "You seem happy!" He pointed at Toris. "Will you take Gilbert to his room and get him cleaned up?" Toris nodded and grabbed the Prussian's hand. He practically ran up the stairs and almost caused Gilbert to trip.

The door slamming behind him made Gilbert jump. What shocked him though is when the smaller man hugged him. "What are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"You're alive," Toris said through tears. Gilbert looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Toris smiled sadly. "You don't remember do you?"

"Nein," Gilbert stated.

"Alright," Toris shook his head. "Well, Gilbert, lets get you cleaned up. Then I can get you fed and you can go to bed."

Gilbert's eyes widened. He recognized that phrase. "Toris?" Toris beamed when he realized Gilbert remembered him.

"You didn't forget then?" He asked. Gilbert hugged the smaller man.

"How could I forget you, Bruder? You made me who I am," Gilbert smiled.

~END~

This is story is about Gilbert's early life and his relationship with Toris. Prussia was once part of the Baltics. So, I know he is German because some traits are undeniable but that he is also Baltic. In my head cannon Germania sort of left him in denial about the fact that he was aging and would one day disappear. Then he found his brothers and he realized it was approaching fast and he had to face it. Yes, in my mind, Lithuania caused Prussia's ego to be huge thus making him act the way he does today. This story was inspired by a picture by R-ninja of the same name.

In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE Prussia. Everything about him. Also, the only I have been uploading often is due to the fact that school has been cancelled about five times and delayed four times in the past two weeks.


End file.
